Power Combos
Power Combos are a gameplay element introduced in Mass Effect 3, expanding on the Warp detonations of Mass Effect 2. By attacking an enemy with two powers in sequence, the combined effects of each power can result in an explosion. All power combos require two different varieties of powers be used: a source and a detonator. The source power determines which of the four power combos will be triggered, and the detonator triggers the combo and causes the explosion. The damage a power combo causes is based off the combo's effective level, which is the sum of the ranks of the source and detonator powers. It is not affected by any sort of buff to the force and damage of powers, however, it scales with the victim's base health or armor, making them equally useful on higher difficulties. Some powers can be both sources and detonators for different combos, but in that case, the source power must be a different power than the detonator - for example, you cannot detonate Warp with another Warp, but Reave and Warp will detonate each other.Prima Games: Mass Effect 3 Official Game Guide, pg. 34-35 Area-of-effect powers can set up multiple combos (one on each affected target), but can only detonate one combo per use, or per projectile launched if more than one (e.g. single-player Throw or Cluster Grenade). Powers that detonate tech explosions are not overridden themselves, as is the case with biotic explosions. Tech explosion chains can be triggered by alternating source and detonator powers, like Overload and Incinerate. If a biotic power detonates a tech explosion, the target is now primed for a biotic explosion. Powers marked with an asterisk (*) have rank evolutions that can increase biotic explosion, tech burst, fire explosion, or cryo explosion damage. This increases the effective level of the power by at least 50%, whether used as source or detonator, with damage bonuses stacking if both powers have the applicable combo damage-increasing evolutions. Biotic Explosion Biotic explosions cause a wave of biotic force that damages and knocks back enemies. These combos do twice as much damage against biotic barriers and armorhttp://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/347/index/9822648#10323795, and can be triggered without killing an enemy. Biotic explosions can also instantly kill lesser enemies. Source Powers *Annihilation Field *Barrier (when detonated) *Biotic Sphere (with "Warp Effect" evolution) *Dark Channel *Lash* (except armored targets) *Lift Grenade *Pull* (increase combo damage evolution in multiplayer only) *Reave *Shockwave* (with "Lifting Shockwave" evolution) *Singularity *Smash (with "Biotic Combo" evolution) *Stasis *Warp* Detonator Powers *Annihilation Field (when detonated) *Biotic Charge *Biotic Orbs *Biotic Slash* *Biotic Sphere *Cluster Grenade *Concussive Shot (with "Amplification" evolution and Warp Ammo equipped, single-player only) *Flare* *Lash* (except armored targets) *Lift Grenade (only on enemies without protection) *Nova *Reave *Shockwave* *Singularity (upon self-detonation with "Detonate" evolution) *Slam* *Smash *Throw* *Warp* Cryo Explosion Cryo explosions create a blast of ice that has a chance of freezing nearby enemies. Cryo explosions can be triggered in multiplayer without killing an enemy, although, in most cases, the enemy must be frozen solid in order to do so. Single-player cryo explosions can only be triggered through killing an enemy. Source Powers *Cryo Ammo or Cryo Rounds *Cryo Blast *N7 Paladin melee attack (with Shield Mastery "Cryo Shield" evolution) *Sentry Turret (with "Cryo Ammo" evolution) *Snap Freeze* (primes cryo explosions on all targets, even if not frozen solid) Detonator Powers *Biotic Charge *Biotic Orbs *Biotic Slash *Carnage *Cluster Grenade *Combat Drone (on destruction with "Detonate" evolution) *Concussive Shot *Decoy (on destruction with "Exploding Decoy" evolution) *Electric Slash* *Energy Drain (on shielded or synthetic enemies only) *Frag Grenade *Havoc Strike *Incinerate *Lift Grenade *Nova *Overload *Phase Disruptor *Proximity Mine *Shockwave *Slam *Sticky Grenade *Throw *Warp Tech Burst Tech bursts create a blast of electricity that inflicts severe damage on the shields of nearby enemies and has a chance of stunning them. Tech bursts can be triggered without being a killing blow. Tech bursts do two times normal damage against shields. Source Powers *Arc Grenade (with "Electrical Damage" evolution) *Disruptor Ammo or Disruptor Rounds *Energy Drain *Overload *Sabotage *Shadow Strike (with "Electrical Damage" evolution) *Smash (with "Electrical Damage" evolution) *Submission Net Detonator Powers *Biotic Charge *Biotic Slash *Carnage *Cluster Grenade *Combat Drone (on destruction with "Detonate" evolution) *Concussive Shot *Decoy (on destruction with "Exploding Decoy" evolution) *Electric Slash* *Energy Drain (on shielded or synthetic enemies only) *Frag Grenade *Homing Grenade *Incinerate *Lift Grenade *Nova *Overload *Phase Disruptor *Proximity Mine *Shockwave *Slam *Snap Freeze* *Sticky Grenade *Throw *Warp Fire Explosion Fire explosions create a blast of flames that inflicts severe damage against the armor of nearby enemies and will also set them on fire, causing them to panic and inflicting additional damage over time. Fire explosions can be triggered without killing the enemy in both the single-player and multiplayer versions of the game. Lesser enemies used as a source for fire explosions are instantly vaporized without leaving a corpse. Fire explosions do two times normal damage against armor. Source Powers *Carnage *Flamer *Geth Turret (with "Flamethrower" evolution) *Incendiary Ammo or Incendiary Rounds *Incinerate *Inferno Grenade *N7 Paladin melee attack (with Shield Mastery "Fire Shield" evolution) *Sentry Turret (with "Flamethrower" evolution) Detonator Powers *Arc Grenade *Biotic Charge *Biotic Slash *Carnage *Cluster Grenade *Combat Drone (on destruction with "Detonate" evolution) *Concussive Shot *Decoy (on destruction with "Exploding Decoy" evolution) *Electric Slash* *Energy Drain (on shielded or synthetic enemies only) *Frag Grenade *Homing Grenade *Incinerate *Lift Grenade *Nova *Overload *Phase Disruptor *Proximity Mine *Shockwave *Slam *Snap Freeze* *Sticky Grenade *Throw *Warp References Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Gameplay Category:Powers